Mes de Febrero NaruHina
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Recopilación de One Shots NaruHina por el mes de Febrero.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

—¡Ya cállate!

El grito de Naruto fue acompañado por el golpe seco de su puño contra la mejilla del pobre miserable del que tiraba del brazo. Nadie hizo ningún comentario, todos desviaron la mirada o fingieron no haber visto nada, pues era conocido que el principal atributo del Uzumaki, no era precisamente la paciencia.

—¿Otro bullicioso? —interrumpió una voz tranquila desde el oscuro pasillo a la derecha.

Naruto ignoró su pregunta y sin girarse a verle soltó un chasquido potente.

—¿Dónde está Hyuga?

—En su oficina.

No hubo agradecimientos de parte del rubio, solo siguió su camino tirando del hombre inconsciente a su lado. Detestaba que lo enviaran de cacería, se suponía que para eso tenían a los estúpido cazadores de deudores.

—Maldito Neji —susurró por lo bajo.

Asegurandose de que su traje se encontrase pulcro, Naruto tocó la puerta con fuerza, peinó su cabello al segundo y llevó su mirada fría hacia el hombre que apenas recobraba la consciencia.

—Jodidos deudores de mierda.

Moviendo al hombre con brusquedad, Naruto busca hacerle despertar por completo, pues escucha con claridad los pasos con tacones que resuenan con firmeza del otro lado de la puerta. Sinceramente no tiene muchas ganas de dar una explicación de porque el idiota deudor ha perdido un par de dientes.

El chirrido de las bisagras acompañado de un chasquido llama su atención, Naruto centra su mirada azul en la puerta de caoba abierta y el entrecejo fruncido de la hermosa dama que lo recibe.

Se permite observar por algunos segundos los preciosos ojos perlas adornado de pestañas espesas, las mejillas tenumente rosas y los labios pintados de rojo. Ignora la sonrisa coqueta que comienza a formarse, no porque no le guste, si no porque viene tirando de un idiota las últimas dos horas y desea deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

—Buenas tardes, creí que estaría Neji hoy.

Su saludo es cortes pero mantiene la frialdad que otorga su voz profunda. No le sorprende que la delicada mujer frente a él suelte una risilla coqueta mientras le toma del brazo libre.

—Tuvo asuntos que tratar en el extranjero, pero no hay de que preocuparse, yo me encargaré de nuestro invitado.

El rubio asiente aún sin mirar a la dama, arrastra al hombre que busca por la habitación con la mirada horrorizada y lo deja sobre el frío suelo de la oficina.

—Ow, Naruto-kun es tan grosero con los invitados~

El nombrado no puede evitar sonreír de lado ante la desesperación de la mujer que tira de él buscando atención, rodeando con sus delgados brazos los hombros del rubio y robándole un beso profundo. Las manos del Uzumaki recorren la estrecha cintura, tanteando entre la tela de su haori y mirando cada tanto hacia al escote que desde su entrada le ha estado llamando.

Hinata es tan provocativa cuando se lo propone, siempre buscando tentarlo dejando a la vista el inicio de su suave y lechoso pecho, mostrando sus marcadas claviculas y adornando su delicado cuello con hermosas joyas. Naruto atrae el cuerpo de la Hyuga hacia él, en una reprimenda por morderle tan descaradamente.

—No muerdas si no tienes tiempo de apagar el fuego, preciosa.

Hinata ríe traviesa mientras saborea el recuerdo vivido de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, haciendo un puchero a modo de falsa disculpa. Naruto se hace a un lado mientras intenta acomodar su erección dentro de su pantalón negro, observando a la preciosa Hyuga caminar hasta donde el deudor le mira con curiosidad.

—Juguemos después, Naruto-kun~

—Cuando te hagas cargo de la basura —responde Naruto, sentándose sobre el escritorio en el centro.

—Mr Blengs —saluda la de cabello negro al maltrecho hombre sobre el suelo—, es un gusto conocerlo.

El mencionado no responde, sigue buscando algo en la habitación, ignorando a Hinata que comienza a molestarse poco a poco.

—¿Dónde está Neji? —pregunta finalmente con voz temblorosa.

Hinata deja salir un suspiro cansado, cierra sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y de nuevo sonríe amable.

—Él no está.

—Entonces me largo —exclama molesto—, me trajeron para hablar con Neji, no con una de sus zorras.

Naruto frunce su ceño molesto y se levanta del escritorio con intenciones de quitarle un par de dientes más a golpes. Hinata levanta entonces su mano y lo detiene.

—Escuche, Mr Blengs —le dice ella colocando su pie con zapatos blancos de tacón sobre el rostro del hombre—, ah, evite ensuciar mis zapatos, son costosos.

Naruto evita reírse del comentario de Hinata.

—No sé lo que pretendía conseguir hablando con mi hermano, pero lamento informarle que eso no será posible, hoy de acaban nuestras negociaciones. Ahora bien, hablemos de su deuda que es por lo que usted se encuentra aquí.

—¿S-Su hermano? —susurra el hombre aterrado.

—Hinata Hyuga, no es un gusto.

—Yo solo...

—Solo cállate, odio los hombres que cuchichean —expresa con desprecio—. Bien Mr Blengs, el motivo de mi llamado es porque, honestamente no se que pensar de usted, ha vendido sus propiedades y negocios e incluso ha ocultado a su familia de mis cobradores, lo cual me lleva a pensar que; no puede pagarme y no tiene como pagarme, así como la última opción en la que no quisiera creer que usted forma parte. No me quieres pagar, maldito cerdo asqueroso.

—No, no señora yo solo...

—En serio, cállate.

Naruto acaricia su erección un par de veces, cuando Hinata se comporta de aquella manera tan fría realmente lo calienta. Observa con sus ojos azules las delgadas manos de la Hyuga que se acomodan en la delgada cintura, relame sus labios observando como una de estas mueve la tela dejando al descubierto sus suaves y blancas piernas.

Uzumaki muerde sus labios mientras acaricia su cuello ante los buenos recuerdos que conserva de esas mismas piernas. ¿No pueden solo deshacerse del hombre y divertirse ellos solos? Estaba tan necesitado de ella.

—Solo mátalo y juguemos un poco, Hina~

—Solo dame un momento, Naruto-kun —responde la Hyuga con coquetería—. Escuché Mr Blengs, necesito una garantía de que va a pagar por mi mercancía.

—No tengo nada para darle —responde el hombre con dificultad, pues él delgado tacón sobre su labio inferior no le deja hablar con claridad—, pero le juro que voy a pagarle.

—Ah, llámeme una genio o vidente, pero sabía que diría algo como eso, por ello me he tomado la libertad de buscar un poco por usted, y vaya, me encontré con la garantía perfecta.

—Hina~ —Hinata sonríe ante el su nombre susurrado por los labios de su hombre.

—Ah, Naruto-kun si que está dispuesto hoy —menciona divertida—. Cómo te decía, encontré a una linda señorita que es perfecta para mí nuevo negocio, ¿Ella es tu hija, cierto? Es muy atractiva, seguro que mis clientes estarán interesados de sobre manera.

—¡No! ¡Mi hija no, maldita perra!

La Hyuga deja escapar una risa fría, levanta su pie y de nuevo lo estrella con fuerza sobre el rostro ajeno, moviéndolo de lado y lado con enojo.

—Escucha bien imbécil, quiero mi maldito dinero para mañana al medio día, si no lo tengo para esa hora, haré de tu hija una perra de mil hombres, ¿Entendiste basura inútil?

Hinata sonríe nuevamente cuando el hombre asiente, no puede describir la felicidad que la embarga cuando le obedecen, principalmente porque odia perder dinero, segundo porque odia cuando no le obedecen.

—¡Kiba! —llama con su ya conocida suave voz a uno de sus más confiables empleados que no tarda en ingresar a la habitación—, por favor lleva a Mr Blengs fuera de mis oficinas, no tienen que seguirlo, él ha prometido pagar mi dinero mañana al medio día, y nosotros confiamos en nuestros preciados clientes.

El mencionado asiente levantando al hombre del suelo, hace una reverencia y comienza el corto camino a la salida.

—Kiba —llama de nuevo Hinata—, solo si nuestro cliente olvida su promesa, envía a nuestra garantía directo a nuestro nuevo negocio, seguro que Neji la recibe con algunos posibles clientes.

Kiba asiente mientras el hombre dedica una mirada furibunda a la Hyuga.

Cuando Kiba y el deudor han abandonado el lugar, Naruto se levanta de su lugar, camina un par de pasos hasta la sonriente Hyuga y comienza a juguetear con sus manos sobre el plano vientre y los delgados brazos.

—Regresemos a nuestro juego, cariño~

Hinata sonríe ante las palabras susurradas a su oído, muerde sus labios traviesa y comienza a retirar la estorbosa ropa de su cuerpo.

—No seas amable, Naruto-kun~

Fuera de la ruidosa habitación, los guardias aseguran la protección de su líder, haciendo oídos sordos a los gemidos, golpeteos y todo tipo de ruidos que salgan de la oficina de la Hyuga mayor.


	2. Viaje en el tiempo

El atardecer comenzaba a cubrir de naranja el cielo de Konoha cuando Neji despertó, había entrenado por días enteros durmiendo realmente poco, por lo que no era sorpresivo que se hubiese quedado dormido después de un buen almuerzo. Sin embargo Neji aún estaba cansado, lo suficiente como para dormir hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, sin embargo el incesante sonido de una batalla le había interrumpido el sueño a media velada.

Movido por su aparente nula curiosidad, el Hyuga de la rama secundaria emprendió camino hasta el bosque cercano al campo de entrenamiento cuatro, evitando hacer uso de kekkei genkai para evitar algún daño secundario. Se mantuvo oculto tras unos árboles ocultando su chakra para no ser detectado, observando detenidamente al extraño sujeto de piel extrañamente blanca y ropas extrañas.

Neji quedó sorprendido al ver qué el extraño sujeto era poseedor del byakugan.

Siguió observando los movimientos sigilosos del extraño visitante, viendo como este susurraba cosas que no podía oír y movía sus manos como si estuviese atando algo. Neji sabía que debía intervenir, pero enfrentarse en su estado esperando que alguien llegase a apoyarlo no era una opción, pues no había manera de que alguien visitase los campos de entrenamiento un domingo por la tarde.

Habían más dudas cruzando por su cabeza, ¿Como pudo alguien infiltrarse en la aldea y no ser detectado incluso por anbu?, algo raro estaba pasando, sobre todo porque alguien desconocido poseía los ojos de un Hyuga.

¿A caso si clan había sido atacado?

De haber sido el caso, alguien habría llegado a avisarle de inmediato.

Con pasos sigilosos Neji fue avanzando a la derecha, buscando ampliar su visión hacia la víctima del hombre de chakra extraño. Tuvo que cubrir sus labios cuando pudo reconocer a su prima amordazada contra el tronco de un árbol.

Ella era Hinata, ese chakra que emana calidez podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte, incluso su cabello que parecía hacer sido cubierto con el cielo en una noche bañada de estrellas. Era ella pero diferente, su cabello antes largo llegaba ahora hasta sus hombros, vestía un short de color claro y un suéter lila que jamás le había visto antes.

Era diferente, probablemente no era la que conocía, pero aún así, Neji pensaba defenderla incluso a costa de su vida, porque era esa su promesa y ella era su preciada prima.

Activando su byakugan, Neji solo alcanza a dar un paso, pues una gran cantidad de chakra se hace presente al instante, tan cálido y potente que incluso lo cegan por un instante. Observa el cuerpo amarillo que se mueve como un rayo, llega hasta Hinata y la apega a su cuerpo soltando sus amarres en un solo movimiento.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a mi mujer!

El extraño hombre de piel blanca parece sorprendido y nervioso, Neji ahora centra su mirada en aquel hombre bañado en amarillo que abraza a su prima con recelo y mucho cuidado.

—Como...

—¡Te advertí que no te metieras con mi familia, lo que tengo planeado para ti no será suficiente para hacerte pagar por tocar a mi esposa!

Hay cierto sentimiento de emoción y alegría recorriendo su cuerpo cuando Neji logra reconocer al otro sujeto, las marcas en sus mejillas son el primer incentivo, mientras el extraño chakra rojo le confirma que se trata de Naruto, el mismo chico que hace casi tres años no ha visto. No puede creer como la versión adulta de su compañero arremete con fiereza contra aquel sujeto, golpeandole repetidas veces hasta el punto que no duda que vaya a matarlo, atacando con tres clones mientras grita encolerizado, sin dar tregua alguna a la batalla dispareja en la que, claramente va ganando.

El genio de los Hyuga observa a Naruto crear un clon más, este toma a Hinata en brazos mientras el original se asegura de que el extraño sujeto era atrapado, la energía que desprende es tan amenazante que Neji siente que se le escapa el aire, pero aún así, puede vislumbrar la calidez con la que ese mismo chakra rodea el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata, como una suave caricia que busca sanarla y evitar que sea lastimada.

Naruto avanza a pasos firmes hasta donde un portal se crea, toma el cuerpo de Hinata de los brazos del clon y besa la cabeza de su esposa, apuntando aún amenazador al otsutsuki que sus clones sostienen, Neji observa el recorrido hasta que el portal se cierra y su cuerpo cae sentado sobre la tierra. No sabe si aquello fue real o una proyección de su inconsciente, pero si aquel futuro es posible, él va a protegerlo hasta la muerte.


	3. Amantes

Hinata camina por un largo pasillo oscuro, lo hace en calma y sin preocuparse por dónde pasa, lo conoce tan bien porque recorre ese mismo pasillo cada jueves sin falta.

Sus tacones resuenan contra el viejo suelo de madera y solo un par de luces a la lejanía iluminan de manera tenue su camino. Su manos ya no se mueven con nerviosismo, ya no se siente como la primera vez donde los nervios querían comerla viva y se convertían en un sentimiento autodestructivo. Hinata avanzaba con seguridad, expectante por llegar hasta la habitación de esa semana.

Hinata estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo.

Cuando logra vislumbrar la habitación acordada, una sonrisa se plasma en su delicado rostro, sus dedos se mueven rebuscando la llave en su bolso y todo se siente tan bien en ese momento, como si la burbuja de melancolía en la que se ve encerrada fuese rota mostrándole la libertad. Tal como si ella fuese una ave enjaulada y aquella puerta, en lugar de encerrarla, fuese su único camino a la libertad temporal.

El seguro de la puerta cede cuando la llave es movida a la izquierda, no duda en abrirla y entrar lo más rápido que sea posible, porque es sabido que hay ojos en las paredes y hasta el viento habla cuando de secretos se trata. Levantando su mirada a la blanca habitación, Hinata la encuentra vacía, pero sabe que no está sola cuando puede escuchar el rocío de la ducha y un tarareo constante.

Hinata deja su bolso sobre el pequeño estante de madera a un costado de la puerta, observa sus manos y el anillo que reposa sobre su dedo, aquel que es un recuerdo de que lo que hacen, no es correcto. Lo retira con rapidez dejándolo junto al anillo que seguramente ha dejado él, que serían perfectos si fueran idénticos, entregados del uno a otro en una promesa de amor eterno.

Con pasos silenciosos, Hinata camina lentamente hasta el baño, retirando las prendas que cubren su delicado cuerpo a cada paso, abriendo la puerta de la habitación en total desnudez mientras se acerca a su encantador amante que con adoración la ve.

—Hina

Ella trata de callar el gemido que la profundidad de su voz le provoca, su mente se inunda de recuerdos en los que esa misma voz es susurrada a su oído mientras su cuerpo es adorado desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus dedos. Tiembla de expectación porque los recuerdos son fuertes y su mente poderosa.

—Lamento la demora, cariño~

Él niega ferviente mientras rodea con sus manos la cintura estrecha, atrayendo el cuerpo ajeno contra el propio, robándole un beso profundo que demuestre lo mucho que le ha extrañado desde el jueves anterior que estuvieron juntos. Con sus grandes manos recorriendo desde la cintura hasta las piernas, Naruto se satisface ante el tacto suave de la piel ajena, poniendo especial fuerza en los muslos para elevarla y que ella rodee con estos su cadera. Tan necesitado de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, de su tiempo, su voz y todo lo que ella representa.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, el rubio se derrite ante el tacto delicado de la dama en su cuello, cierra la regadera y avanza sin dejar de besarla por el pequeño pasillo hasta la cama, donde la deposita con tal cuidado que ella pareciera ser una frágil muñeca.

No hay necesidad de hablar en ese momento, cada uno puede ver el desbordante sentimiento en los ojos ajenos, tan solo necesitan saciar el deseo de sus cuerpos que piden estar conectados el uno al otro. Naruto recorre con sus labios el cuerpo de Hinata, besando con añico los lechosos pechos, robándole gemidos con cada caricia otorgada, besos, lamidas y suaves mordidas.

Hinata se siente enloquecer cuando los labios ajenos se pasean por zonas prohibidas, lamiendo y mordiendo con tal necesidad que el hombre parece sediento, con sus grandes manos acariciando sus caderas y mordidas traviesas cada tanto en el lado interior de sus muslos gruesos. La Hyuga trata de callar sus gemidos y arquea sus espalda ante las oleadas de placer que embriagan su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por un devastador orgasmo que solo él es capaz de provocarlo solo con sus labios.

Esperando solo unos segundos para su recuperación, Hinata sonríe traviesa ante el hombre que relame sus labios mientras le dedica una mirada depredadora desde lo alto, separando sus piernas con sus grandes manos y acercando su necesitado miembro hasta su entrada, arremetiendo con fuerza y cuidado, llenándola por completo y aprovechando su sensibilidad por el reciente orgasmo.

El vaivén antes lento sube de intensidad mientras él acaricia los muslos de Hinata con cariño, elevando una de sus piernas hasta su hombro y regalándole un beso como a ella un guiño. Ella se convierte en un desastre de balbuceos con cada posición y estocada, la manera en que como todo un caballero, él se concentra en acariciar su botón de placer entregándole satisfacción a su cuerpo, más centrado en ella que en él mismo.

Naruto arremete con mayor velocidad cuando la tiene de espaldas, con su encantador pecho sobre la almohada y su trasero al aire solo para él, la acaricia con tanto cariño y deseo mientras se siente en el paraíso mismo que ella significa para él. Se recuesta con delicadeza sobre su espalda y besa sus hombros, evita dejar marcas porque solo por ese lapso de tiempo, Hinata es suya.

—Ah, mi preciosa y encantadora mujer~

Hinata asiente con fervor ante las palabras del rubio, totalmente cegada por el placer que se desborda de su cuerpo, mordiendo sus labios cuando siente su segundo orgasmo cada vez más cercano.

—Porfavor~ mas rapido~

El Uzumaki sonríe y cumple el deseo de su amante, dándole atención con más fuerza y acariciando su delicado botón sin tregua, llevándola hasta el punto más alto del placer donde las delicadas paredes se cierran atrapando su miembro con tal fuerza que, no tarda demasiado en correrse dentro de ella, llenándola de su esencia mientras la abraza contra su pecho.

Mientras ella trata de recobrar su respiración, Naruto hace lo mismo mientras la llena de mimos, abrazándola con delicadeza y cubriendo su rostro de suaves besos. Hinata tan solo sonríe y disfruta a su lado lo que les queda de su jueves, intentando no amargar sus sentimientos con el hecho de que deberán separarse más tarde y esperar una semana para verse de nuevo.

Naruto no quería pensar en que al cruzar esa puerta, Hinata sería de nuevo la esposa de un estúpido político y que él, volvería a ser el perfecto marido de una fría mujer. Si tan solo se hubiesen conocido antes, tal vez ellos podrían estar juntos en casa, amándose sin reparos y formando una familia feliz, en cambio tenían que conformarse con ser solo un par de amantes que una vez a la semana, intentan ser felices.


	4. Badboy & Goodgirl

Siete de la noche. Aquello era una blasfemia, la más grande de las groserías, el terror de todo padre.

Siete de la noche y su hija brillaba por su ausencia.

Siete de la noche, para Hiashi sonaba como la hora perfecta para acabar con cierto hombre.

Él no lo podía entender, como es que su hija, aquella chica tan centrada, inteligente, educada y puntual, después de un común día de clases no fuese capaz de llegar temprano.

¿Que podía estar en peligro?

Si, pero el peligro que simula cierto rufián con los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes, cabello -probablemente teñido- rubio que maneja una motocicleta del demonio. Hiashi no tenía pruebas pero mucho menos tenía dudas, Hinata se había ido de paseo con ese descarado Uzumaki.

Con su Katana -de coleccion- en mano, Hiashi camina de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, con la mirada sobre la calle, esperando que la señorita llegase sobre la moto del flamante hombre, vistiendo aún su pulcro uniforme, con sus ojitos brillantes que desbordan amor por aquel hombre. Hiashi detestaba de sobre manera al Uzumaki.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, imaginando como desmembrar al mencionado sujeto, Hiashi escuchó el rugir del motor, casi como si aquel sujeto lo haya hecho buscando llamar su atención, estacionandose justo frente a su casa, sintiendo con tal satisfacción al mostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

Pero si el bribón no le temía, Hiashi se aseguraría de meterle el miedo a golpes

Sosteniendo su vieja katana, Hiashi frunce su ceño mientras observa a su hija bajarse de aquel aparato, sostener la mano de aquel desgraciado y darle un beso... ¡En los labios!

No conforme con el pequeño espectáculo, aquel rubio oxigenado se atrevió a posar sus sucias y pecaminosas manos sobre la cintura de su preciosa Hinata, atrayendo su delicado cuerpo hacia él, seguro que metiendo su perforada lengua en la pulcra boca de su hija, como la sabandija que el Hyuga mayor sabe que el rubio es.

Hiashi Hyuga quería gruñir, patear unas cuantas cosas y salir a poner en su lugar a ese hombre, pero no podía, en primera porque no era un perro para andar por la vida gruñendo, en segunda porque si rompe algo se lo cobra su mujer y en tercera, porque ha perdido sus llaves y si sale se cierra la puerta y seguro que se quedan los dos afuera.

El hombre quiere abrir la ventana, mostrar su arma filosa y amenazar con un "Hey" al sujeto que viste de negro, sin embargo no quiere avergonzar a su hija con los vecinos, lo que opine el de ojos azules lo tiene sin cuidado, pero los vecinos si que son unos desgraciados.

Sigue observando de pie junto a la ventana, torturandose a si mismo viendo como su hija es besuqueada y las manos del "bastardo" no dejan de acariciarla. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando el hombrecito abrazó a su pequeña Hina, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar mientras lo miraba serio desde el otro lado de la acera. Ese desgraciado lo hacia a propósito, consciente de lo mucho que Hiashi odia los cigarros, los tatuajes y a él generalmente.

El Hyuga, cansado del espectáculo, abre la puerta y se asegura de poner su pie para impedir que esta se cierre, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y mira molesto al novio indeseado.

Naruto le sostiene la mirada, con el cigarrillo entre sus labios y la mano libre en la cintura, casi al borde de la cadera de su amada.

Hiashi aclara su garganta, trata de llamar la atención de su hija porque, de seguir presenciando el show, duda que pueda contenerse y no quiere convertirse en una bestia sobre protectora.

Naruto sonríe de lado mientras baja un poco más su mano, acariciando por sobre la tela de la falda azul, el trasero de la Hyuga.

Hiashi golpea la puerta con su Katana, totalmente enfadado con lo que ve.

Hinata niega y se aleja poco a poco de su novio, no sin antes darle un golpe por la travesura de antes. Naruto tira de ella y le roba un beso, ella sonríe y emprende el camino a dónde su padre espera molesto.

—Ve con cuidado, Naruto-kun~

—Entra a casa Hinata, se me está durmiendo el pie —se queja el mayor.

—Vendré por ti mañana —grita el Uzumaki montándose en su motocicleta—, ponte algo lindo... Y algo sexy debajo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —dice ella avergonzada. Hiashi boquea indignado mientras golpea de nuevo con su Katana.

Naruto rie nuevamente, coloca su casco y enciende su moto haciendo más ruido del necesario, solo porque es un maldito y disfruta mucho ser odiado. Antes de emprender su camino, el Uzumaki levanta un poco su casco y mira a su suegro que está a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—Por cierto, buenas noches... Pa-dre.

Hiashi enfurece y casi se pone verde, pero cuando quiere responder, solo alcanza a escuchar el grito lejano del sujeto que de ha marchado. Aquel rubio bastardo que no conforme con pervertir a su hija, tiene el descaro de llamarlo padre, como si él y su preciosa hija estuviesen casados.

—Ese jodido rubio teñido... Un día de estos se va a enterar con quién se está metiendo.

Hinata niega divertida, ya llegará el momento en que le diga que, con ese mismo Uzumaki atrevido, hace un año que está comprometida.


	5. Moda

Ella había sido tan sumisa toda su vida, acatando órdenes y esforzándose por complacer a los demás. Estaba cansada de toda esa mierda.

Su hermano había tenido razón, el mundo del modelaje no estaba hecho para una personalidad tan pasiva, pues se necesitaban garras y dientes para subir, pero mucha más fortaleza para mantenerse en su lugar y no dejar que nadie te robe lo que has tardado en tomar.

Hinata lo había aprendido a la mala, cuando se vio rodeada de falsas personas y puñaladas por la espalda. Se dio cuenta cuando tantas personas se unieron con el único fin de usarla, pisotearla, humillarla y destrozarla.

No va a mentir, lo habían logrado por un tiempo, días oscuros en los que pasó horas enteras llorando por sus desgracias, repudiando sus ojos de extraño color y el volumen de su pecho. Fue un tiempo tan cruel y solitario que Hinata había intentado tantas veces abandonar todo.

Todo fue mejor cuando conoció a Naruto, un joven diseñador en ascenso, tan lleno de vitalidad y luz que lograba deslumbrarla. Uzumaki se había convertido en un astro de luz dentro de su burbuja de miseria y oscuridad, se había convertido en su amigo, un pilar, un hombro para llorar.

Naruto la quería, porque conocía la hermosa persona que era la Hyuga, los sentimientos hermosos que florecian en ella y la manera tan cálida en qué protegía al resto. Él deseaba protegerla pero de la manera correcta, mostrándole su realidad, haciéndole ver qué no solucionaría nada con llorar, que era momento de ponerse en pie y luchar, sacar las garras y defender cuál fiera su lugar, ese que con tanto esfuerzo llegó a ganar.

Naruto era un genio en los diseños y negocios, pero era considerado un poco bestia en las cuestiones del corazón, por ello una noche había terminado con una Hinata hecha ovillo en una esquina de su estudio, llorando a todo pulmón mientras pedía disculpas por ser una molestia.

Naruto se vió nervioso y forzado a actuar de nuevo, esta vez procurando modular el tono de su voz y dar a conocer su idea central sin hacerla llorar de nuevo.

Hinata había escuchado cada palabra expresada con tierna torpeza, había reído incluso antes las expresiones divertidas del rubio de ojos azules, para finalmente abrazarlo y agradecer por sus palabras de aliento.

Trabajar en la reconstrucción de la autovaloración, reparar un corazón roto y sanar un alma dañada lleva su tiempo, pero Naruto se había asegurado de darle el necesario a su amiga, alejandola de las pasarelas y enfocando su atención en cosas más pequeñas. Hinata había disfrutado cada momento a su lado, viendo en ese par de bellos ojos el cielo más hermoso del que alguna vez se haya escuchado, grabando en su memoria la extensa sonrisa del rubio y disfrutando cada una de las pequeñas y torpes caricias dadas por accidente.

Todo era hermoso y tranquilo, alejado de palabras hirientes y miradas duras, pero siempre llega el momento de enfrentar los miedos y salir poniendo en alto la frente, lo mismo fue para Hinata que estaba de regreso a la grandes pasarelas del mundo.

Naruto le acompañaba aquella tarde en París, vistiendo elegantemente en representación de su propia marca "Kurama", luciendo tan galante y atractivo en un traje exclusivo, luciendo con orgullo sus colores representativos. Él mismo le había ayudado con los últimos detalles del hermoso conjunto creado por ambos, incluso se había puesto de rodillas frente a ella para atarle los zapatos, dejando un suave beso sobre su rodilla antes de salir a su sitio asignado.

Aquella noche, Hinata dejo su largo cabello como la noche suelto, retiro las lentillas marrones de sus ojos y evitó la máscara negra sobre sus pestañas azulinas. Con la mirada gacha avanzó hasta la entrada de la pasarela y cerró sus ojos con nerviosismo.

"Mirala, ¿Cuando habrá pagado la pobre para que un diseñador aceptara vestirla?"

"Pobrecita, escuché que sus ojos son realmente feos"

"¿Ya viste sus pechos? ¡Parece una vaca!"

"Es el turno de la ciega"

"No lo arruines, Hinaca"

No importaba, eran palabras tontas y vacías que no podían dañarla, ya no podían lastimarla porque ella misma había descubierto lo maravillosa que era, lo hermosa y especial. Ella no era una vaca, no tenía que pagarle a nadie para vestirla porque, el más genial de los diseñadores siempre pensaba en diseños especialmente para ella.

Hinata había aprendido que sus ojos eran especiales, hermosos como ningunos otros, una característica heredada por su madre y que compartía con su amado hermano. Ella era hermosa, era imperfecta a los ojos del mundo, pero a sus ojos y a los de sus seres queridos, ella era lo más hermoso del mundo.

El toque en su hombro había sido el anuncio de su salida, Hinata abrió la parte lateral de la falda dejando al descubierto una cobertura perfecta de brillos platas cubriendo tenuemente la tela semitransparente que caía elegante sobre sus piernas, Naruto lo había elegido porque según él, se asemejan al cielo nocturno que descansa sobre su largo cabello.

Con pasos seguros avanzó por el estrecho camino conocido de memoria, llevando sus manos hasta el chaleco lila para desvelar los detalles de suave naranja que daban un toque aún más mágico al vestido, enmarcando con suavidad sus abultado pecho blanco.

Al llegar a dónde las cámaras esperaban de frente, Hinata tomó una suave pose baja, llevando su rostro hacia su hombro derecho mientras abría sus ojos suavemente, mostrando la belleza de estos adornados con sus pestañas decoradas como su cabello negro.

"Con estrellas, igual que el más hermoso cielo"

Ubicó rápidamente al Uzumaki que le sonreía con orgullo, lo tomó de saco y acercándolo hacia ella le robó un beso. Hinata se sintió en el cielo cuando el rubio acarició sus manos delgadas y le correspondió casi al instante, se aseguró de dejarle una suave mordida en un claro mensaje de que sin dudas hablarían —h quizá algo mas— después.

Hinata sedujo a las cámaras por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver por el camino de antes.

Aquella noche, Hinata había hecho más de lo que todos habían visto, ella abandonó sus miedos y las inseguridades, tomó sus fortalezas y defendió ante todos lo que le habían arrebatado con anterioridad. También había mostrado sus sentimientos al chico de sus sueños, pero eso había sido algo adicional.

Después de aquel espectáculo, Naruto y Hinata habían tenido una corta plática sobre sus sentimientos, seguido de una larga y gloriosa sesión de besos. Por la mañana, Hinata fue adulada y nombrada "Moon eyes", la luna que finalmente había brillando con luz propia.


End file.
